1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IDC (insulation displacement connection) connector assembly, and particularly to an IDC connector assembly having a wire electrically connecting to a PCB (printed circuit board) perpendicular to the wire.
2. Description of Related Art
Many industries using electronic PCB have a need to attach a single wire to the PCB without using a terminal block or connector that both take up a lot of space and cost more than users want to spend.
If there is a vertical insulation displacement design that would allow termination to a single wire, this would have a use in every industry. If it could be contained on a PCB or termination plane as a single assembly where there are no loose pieces this would be a plus. It would be nice to have a design where it suffices to only insert a wire followed by a pushing down operation to have a complete connection.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide an IDC connector assembly easy for electrically connecting a wire to a PCB.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an IDC connector assembly easy to be manufactured.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a low cost IDC connector assembly.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, an IDC connector assembly mounted to a PCB comprises an IDC connector and a wire. The IDC connector comprises a housing defining a hollow portion having an entrance and an exit and a terminal received in the hollow portion. The terminal comprises a base portion, a solder portion extending downwardly from the base portion and further extending outside of the exit and soldered to the PCB, a pair of arm portions extending from the base portion into the hollow portion, and a pair of head portions separately formed on the arm portions. The wire extends into the hollow portion of the housing from the entrance to locate between the pair of arm portions, the pair of head portions pierces into the wire so that electrical connection is established between the wire and the terminal.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.